Eyes of a Ninja
by Public-Therapy101
Summary: Being the 'school ninja' isn't easy. There's more to it than meets the eye. Especially when you're not in school any more. Or in your own dimension for that matter. A crossover from our world to the Naruto world. What good can come of it? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first cross-over. I hope you like it. It's gonna be kind of Blah at first, but, a lot of good stories are. It's getting the boring stuff out of the way first that sux. So, without further adeau, here's everyone's favorite part, the disclaimer!!

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Naruto, Tripp, or Amy Lee (Since I make mention to those two brands/people in this chapter. ) But, Me does own Kamisori. She is mine. xP**

Being the school's 'ninja' wasn't an easy thing. You had a certain reputation to uphold. And Kamisori Ame was faced with such a job. True, the young girl was foreign, moving to America when she was 13 because of her father's involvement with the Japanese army. After a personal dispute with one of Japan's most influential leaders, they left the country and relocated to America, where they were given a new life and new identities. Her father chose the surname Ame, so Kamisori's mother, a short, blonde-haired, blue-eyed scientist from Chicago, became known as Amy Ame. Kinda funny actually. At one point in her life, Kamisori Ame had been Asa Kagami, straight A student at Ieyosu High in Okinawa, Japan. American life was different than life back in Japan, but, she was at least able to remain the same person she always was. Even today, she is arrogant, short-tempered, loud, and much too intelligent for her age, the normal 17 year old of America. Well, minus the 'too smart for your age' thing, except for in some cases. Okay, got sidetracked, back to being the school 'ninja'. As I said, reputations were important in the eyes of her peers, and Kamisori had made her own bed without even realizing it. Her father, being a very respectful and patriotic man, incorporated many of his country's martial arts and other skills into his children's everyday lives. Even to this day, he continues to teach his daughter, though she is nearly even with his skills as an 8th degree black-belt in ninjitsu. No, not the same kind of ninjutsu Kamisori watched on Naruto, her absolute favorite anime, the real, traditional ninjitsu. The very same techniques and beliefs that were taught to the Emperor's spies, the shinobi, more commonly referred to as 'ninja'. Upon her request, Kenko Ame allowed his daughter to take up several interests. Her first interest was gymnastics, which proved to be an easy feat because of her near innate flexibility and balance. Then there was karate, again, a rather easy thing for her to pick up on. Next came kick-boxing, another sport that proved near painfully easy, and then, there was fencing. Fencing was another story. She was okay, not terrible, but still dangerous. When angered at least. Especially if you give her a real sword. Watch out.

Oh, right. That reputation I mentioned, that's actually a funny story. Well, in her eyes at least. First day at her new school, she was still 14 I mind you, her History teacher, Mrs. Schwartz, was ranting on at her because she wouldn't read aloud from the book. Kamisori understood what was written and spoke English relatively well, not to mention she was quite good at masking her accent, but she wasn't a very talkative person in public. So, of course, Mrs. Schwartz was determined to make her read. Finally, after muttering under her breath about Kamisori being a stupid, stubborn Japanese girl, she struck a nerve. Getting to her feet, a pen clenched in her fist, the young girl stood on her desk, head lowered, and after actually running across several students' shoulders, landed herself atop the teacher's large oak desk with an inaudible 'thud'. Despite her short stature, she managed to back the teacher up against the blackboard. The woman, who had to be in her mid forties, looked as though she was going to have a heart attack. "What was that about me being an arrogant little Japanese girl? You thought I wouldn't hear, didn't you? Never insult my nationality again… And let this serve as a warning." With that, she smashed her pen into the white dry-erase board that covered one of the room's larger walls. When I say smashed, I don't mean that it simply shattered. Oh, no. The pen stuck into the board. As soon as the pen came into contact with the board, the old woman sunk to the ground in a faint. Turning around sharply, Kamisori's unusual blue-lavendar eyes swept over the gaping crowed. She honestly wanted them to tell them to rolls their tongues up, scrape their jaws off the floor and put their eyeballs back in their sockets. But she left with a sigh. "Eh. I'm outta here." She muttered and simply spent the rest of the day wandering about the halls.

Either she had scared the old History teacher senseless (and speechless) or put her into a coma, because she never came back. Oddly enough, Kamisori never really got caught. There were two options. One: everyone was afraid of her and were simply trying to save their own hides by not squealing on her. Or option Two: They were thankful for what she did and didn't want her getting in trouble. Whichever way it went, though most likely the first option, no one ever confronted her on the matter. She was stuck as a loner in school, but, she didn't seem to mind. Her parents didn't question her either, for good reason. She was still a straight A student and in several advanced courses. But otherwise, she was always out past curfew, blasted her music much too loudly, sang into a microphone turned up much too high, though her voice was only comparable to Amy Lee's, her parents didn't much appreciate her singing in the middle of the night when the rest of the neighborhood was asleep. Not to mention that her love of this one show, Naruto, absorbed a lot of her time. Watching and re-watching the episodes, memorizing hand-seals, studying every aspect of the Naruto world, wishing she could experience it for herself. Much to her surprise, the day came.

Another day of school came and went. She made her way through the high school's halls and towards the door leading home as usual, and the same people staring at her. The young woman dressed similar to always, a simple black tank-top covered her rather voluptuous torso, exposing a teasing amount of her chest. Her hips were hidden mostly by a pair of wide-legged Tripp brand shorts that reached a few inches below her knees, silver chains reaching from either hip down to the large cargo pocket slightly above her knee on opposite sides, forming a protective 'X' across the back of her legs. Her favorite pair of 'piss-off' boots were on her feet. Reaching the middle of her shins, unlaced as always, the black, edgy leather and combat style screamed 'Fuck off before I kick your ass.' And that's usually how she felt when she was wearing them. That non-verbal warning was for the sorry soul who decided today would be a good day to bug her. Not too many people even considered doing said thing, but there was always that one persistent bastard that couldn't take a hint. And that, was Shea. He followed her everywhere, always trying to coax her into talking. He had never asked her on a date, but there was always the looming possibility. There were so many times she wanted to drive his nose into his brain and end his sniveling, but was able to pull herself away before she so much as punched him. And right on schedule, as if being summoned, he was by her side, talking about how he and his mother were going shopping that weekend. She simply drowned him out. With her simple, camouflage skate boarding book bag swung over her right shoulder, she walked into the girl's bathroom. The one place Shea couldn't follow her. Though she gave off an 'I don't give a shit' air most of the time, she, like any other teen girl, cared about her appearance. She doubted any girls would dare intrude since several saw her enter and wouldn't go in or let others go in until she left. Kamisori usually had that effect on people. 

'If only I could work that 'magic' on Shea… ' She thought to herself, looking over her appearance in one of the bathroom mirrors positioned above a large, white porcelain sink. The sink's color was the same hue as her skin, maybe a bit paler. She ran her thin, nearly delicate fingers through the sleek black locks that flowed only to her shoulder before being finished off with a bright cherry red. They say bright colors are nature's warning signs after all, right? She carefully examined her only visible blue, almond shaped eyes looked almost out of place on her slightly menacing face, but, it still worked nicely. There is no particular reason why only one of her eyes visible, the other being shrouded by her hair that formed a small screen to stop the word from seeing all of her. The intense color of even one eye still brought attention to her entire eye area, making her cheekbones appear higher and her face narrower. Her lips were a bit on the small side, but just right for her face. Sighing, she swung her backpack onto the sink before un-zippering one of the smaller pouches.

Her backpack was a strange combination of school, home, and ninjitsu practice. Amongst the papers in the largest pouch, were shuriken, a small samurai sword, scrolls on various forms and lessons, etc. It was a wonder she never had her backpack searched. Not to mention a change of clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush and wallet that were crammed in there as well. Hey, you never know when you might want to run away from home, right? Well, anyway… Out of the smallest pocket on her backpack, she pulled out a stick of eyeliner. Though she was mostly Japanese, she had her mother's face to most extents. Her eyes didn't have the usual angle to them that her father's had, and the color wasn't really Japanese either. But, like I said, it was more her mother's face than anything. Applying another thin coat of black around her eyes, she slipped the stick back into her backpack and finally left the girl's room. Shea had left, as did a lot of the student body. No one really wanted to stay in school after the day was technically over, right? And Kamisori was one of them. Hurriedly making her way out the front doors, she practically sprinted home. A new episode was released in Japan today and she wanted to watch it as soon as possible. Her house was relatively close to school and she could walk there within 15 minutes. Running, she could make it in about 7. As soon as she was through her front door, she only took time to read the note posted on the bulletin board.

Kami, Your mother and I are on a 3 month long exchange program in China. We are helping teach the students Japanese and English. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. By the way, we're sorry we're going to miss your birthday, so, Happy 18th Birthday. Then her mother's handwriting took over. Our birthday present to you is a trip back home to Okinawa and a scholarship to Waseda University. There's a round-trip airline ticket, so feel free to come home whenever you like. We'll miss you a bunch. Like your father said, take care of yourself and don't get hurt. Love, Mom and Dad

She felt her lips pull into a small smile when she noticed the airline ticket tacked to the cork board beneath the note. 'This is going to be awesome!' she thought to herself, looking at the date on the ticket. 'Hmm… I still got 3 weeks before I leave. So, might as well slack off for now and pack later.' With that in mind, she hurried to the family's computer and brought up a website on which she could watch the real Japanese Naruto anime. Pulling herself unto the chair, with her legs tucked up beneath her, she pressed the play button and became absorbed in the latest adventure. Despite the fact that sitting with her book bag still on her back wasn't exactly comfortable, she would deal. Half way through the show, she must have fallen asleep. But when she woke up, she wasn't in America anymore. Or the right time period for that matter.

Things were unusually foggy; the whole world around her was a complete haze of colors and sounds, like waves crashing against the shore during a storm. Finally, as her eyes adjusted more so to the light, she was able to begin defining specific objects. And the waves disappeared, and a woman's voice became more noticeable, along with the faint intervene of a male's voice. As she began to take in her surroundings, the world around her seemed to become more and more familiar. Finally, she recognized the voices. 'What? No way. It's impossible. I'm probably just dreaming…' Kamisori thought reluctantly to herself before managing to pull herself into a sitting position on the bed she had been laying in. Looking around, she realized she was in a hospital room. But not like any room she'd ever seen. The technology looked… Primitive. Casting her eyes to the door, she saw a pair of teal eyes turn and look in at her as soon as she looked at them. With that, the door was swung open and a blond haired kunoichi hurried in.

"You're awake. Finally. There's a lot I need to ask you."

"Calm down Temari, give the girl some room. She just woke up and she's been unconscious in the desert for a few days." A male's voice broke in; a young man in a black jumpsuit walked in and placed a hand on his older sister's shoulder before drawing her back from the bed a little. All the young girl could do was look from one to the other, her face expressionless due to the fact that she was internally fighting with herself. There was no way this was real. No way in hell. But, it had to be. Temari and Kankurou were standing right in front of her, talking to her no less. Finally, Kamisori worked up the nerve to speak. Her voice was soft, with a hint of unusual harshness hidden deep within.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, finally blinking.

"Welcome to Sunagakure." The male answered. " I'm…"

Kamisori cut him off. "Kankurou. And she's Temari."

They stared wide-eyed at her. "How did you know that?" Temari instantly asked, distrust evident in her voice.

"I heard you two talking." The younger female replied, raising and lowering one shoulder.

There was a pause before Temari broke the silence. "I have a few questions to ask you. First, what is your name?"

Kamisori sighed before answering. " Kamisori Ame." She muttered, keeping her eyes on her hands.

"How old are you?" the blonde pressed on.

"17. Almost 18." Kamisori continued, still keeping her focus on her hands.

"What village are you from?"

The younger female didn't answer.

"I said…"

Kamisori cut in. "I heard you. I'm just thinking. As for my village, I'm a rogue ninja from the Mist village." She said simply, lying back against the sheets. She knew that it wasn't true. But, then again, it really didn't matter.

Temari nodded. "I see. Why did you leave?"

"Because I hate it there. I just wanted to find a new village to live in."

The 21 year old blonde stared at her for a moment, something glinting in her eyes.

"Don't stare at me." Kamisori muttered, Temari obviously taken aback that the young girl had noticed.

"Sorry…" she mumbled before continuing. "Well, I suppose you could live in Suna. We just need to officially place you among the classes."

Kankurou's smile was apparent. "I get first fight."

"Kankurou, you're a ANBU. She'll have to start with a Genin."

"Please. I'd kill a Genin. Probably a Chuunin too. I might as well just fight a Jounin and spare two lives." Kamisori immediately interjected.

Looking over her, Temari decided that a Jounin would be too much for her, but, agreed anyway. "I'll set up a meeting and find you a sparring partner. The council members and the Kazekage will have to be there…" the female droned on as she walked from the room, leaving Kankurou and Kamisori.

"Hey, why don't I show you around? I have a feeling you'll be staying a while." He said, motioning towards the door. Nodding, Kamisori slipped from the bed and pulled her boots on before getting to her feet and slinging her book bag, which was resting at the foot of her bed, over her shoulder.

The two walked from the building and Kankurou began the grand tour, pointing out places of importance. Kamisori occasionally added a comment about a building that Kankurou mentioned, having memorized Suna like the back of her hand. Sometimes, being an addict was a good thing.

They walked about for nearly two hours before Temari eventually found them. "Kamisori!" she gasped, her hands on her knees, clearly exhausted from running what was probably all over Suna. "The council…" she drew in another breath. "They have an opening…" another shaky breath. " In 5 minutes. And the Kazekage agreed to be there." She finally finished her message, still obviously out of breath.

"Come on, Temari-chan. I'll help you back to the Kazekage tower." Kamisori said softly, slipping under Temari's one arm while wrapping her own around the female's waist.

Despite being only 5 foot tall, the young girl had quite a bit of muscle to her. Kankuro pitched in and with his help, the three managed to get to the tower on time. By the time they got there, Temari could walk on her own and lead Kamisori to the indoor arena while Kankurou stood with his brother and the council. As the young woman passed, she gave a small wave to the group of men before muttering a greeting.

"Hi Kankurou, Gaara, Ibiki, Shizu…" she continued to rattle off the names of the other six council members before walking down the stairs off to the right of where the men were seated, almost all of them gaping openly at her. Not only because of her appearance, but because she knew them all by name. Before she was out of earshot, she heard Kankurou mumble to his younger brother.

"I never told her your names…" his voice was a bit loud, but sounded a bit surprised at the same time.

As she walked into the area, she could feel a pair of aquamarine eyes, along with several other sets, watching her every move. She set her book bag down in one of the corners out of the way before pulling out several shuriken and slipping them in her pockets. That was all she needed. With that, she turned and walked closer to the center of the arena, standing aloof as ever as she awaited her opponent.

A/N: Well, that's Chapter 1 of my first cross-over. I apologize if i got a little sketchy at some points, but, ya know. Well, all I can say is, tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't. Help me improve if you will. Or if you'd like to be my Beta reader, then let me know. ) Thanks for reading!

Kei


	2. The Fight Begins!

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. I got kinda a busy, but, I finally finished. And because I'm a procrastinator, that doesn't help much either. Not to mention I like to have at least 2,000 words per chapter. But, here it is.

-O.O.O.O.O.O.O-

When her opponent came, it took everything Kamisori had to not burst out laughing. There stood the two green beasts of Konoha.

_'Seems they're here on a mission. Or something along those lines.'_ She thought silently to herself as she stared at the.

"If it isn't Dr. Evil and Mini-me." The female said in a heavily sarcastic tone

Two said people stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Forget it." Kamisori said waving them off. "So, which one of you is my opponent?" she then asked, looking from one to the other. She knew both of their moves relatively well, but still knew that Gai was stronger by quite a bit.

Thinking over what she'd been through since she'd been there. Everything seemed out of whack. When she first started walking at her normal pace, she was nearly running. Normally, when she walked like so in school, she was behind everyone else and going very slowly. Everything seemed… Better. Enhanced would be a more accurate word. She nearly crushed a cup that she had gotten a drink in by merely holding it as she would otherwise. However she would normally touch something, she had to be 10x more delicate, and walk 10x more slowly. Everything was, in fact, out of whack. All Kamisori could do was hope that she could get used to the extreme change and still fight. True, she was still a bit nervous.

"Lee will be your opponent." The older of the two males pointed out, stepping back out of the way.

Temari appeared between the two and began explaining the rules. "This match is strictly hand-to-hand combat. No Ninjitsu or Genjutsu, simply Taijutsu. And no weapons. First person to be forced on their back loses. Best two out of three. Kamisori-san, if you win, you will face the next opponent." She said simply.

Kamisori nodded and was about to say something, but, Lee's outburst stopped her. "Don't think that because you're a girl I'll go easy on you!" he exclaimed in a rather full-of-himself voice.

_'That's Lee.'_ The girl thought, sighing. "Don't go easy. And take those weights off your legs. I want everything you got." A smirk formed on the girl's face, her eyes sparkling.

The boy suddenly looked defeated in his own right. The finger that he had previously been pointing at her drooped and his face took on a look somewhere between 'What the hell?' 'And oh my god.' "How did you know?!" he demanded, glaring at her for a moment.

"Does it matter?" Kamisori finally replied, arching an eyebrow.

He didn't answer her. Temari, taking advantage of the silence, called them to the ready. Lee removed his weights and threw them off to the side, a large crater forming where the two strips landed before taking his traditional stance. Kamisori took her own usual stance, and said stance caused Lee, and several others to raise an eyebrow. Her body was stooped only slightly, her right foot was positioned at a ninety-degree angle to her body and her left leg was straight out in front of her body, but her foot itself was facing the same direction as her right foot. Her body position seemed rather strong, her arms giving her most of her balance. To obtain such balance, her left arm stretched out the length of the same leg and her right arm out behind her head with her fingers pointing up. It looked as if you could place a ball on her right wrist, it would roll down her arm, across her shoulders, and straight off the other. Quite an odd stance, but, she seemed to know what she was doing.

"And… Begin." Temari let the starting command out rather quickly before jumping out of the way.

"And now the fight begins. Remember, I will not go easy on you." Lee repeated, determination obvious in his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to." The female pointed out, her smirk remaining. "Let's see what you can do."

Taking that as in invitation to attack, the male was gone. Closing her eyes, she entwined her fingers before murmuring one of her most well-known words. "Kai."

Though she was in a different world, it turns out what worked in the 'real world' worked out too. Well, what was presumed to work in the 'real wrold'. Kai, the 5th Level of Power, was 'the premonition of danger'. For the time being, there was none. Returning her arms to their normal position, her eyes flew open when she finally sensed 'danger.' It came from right in front of her. Lee's hand came straight at her face in a punch, and he froze there, thinking for a second that he had hit her. It, in actuality, she had sank down so that she was all but sitting on her right heel, and tucked her left hand behind her back, and her right hand hit against the side of his wrist.

"Wrong move." She muttered. That was all the warning he got. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist with a near bone-crushing grip so he couldn't get away. He winced slightly, on account that it was the same arm that Gaara had crushed what seemed like so long ago during the Chuunin Exams.

"I know your weaknesses. I know everyone's weaknesses." She added in a rather poisonous tone. It was enough to distract him, for with his eyes wide with wonder, she pulled him down closer to her and brought her knee up into his stomach. Another distraction, because with the next move, she brought her leg around, caught him behind the knee and pushed all her weight against him. When she was about to hit the ground with Lee beneath her, her left hand touched the ground and she used the male's knee, again the same leg that had been crushed, as leverage to throw her body off him. Her effort produced a one-handed cartwheel and the Green Beast on Konoha on his back. And yet Kamisori retained a look of aloofness and obliviousness. Not to mention that she didn't look the least bit tired.

"Okay, that's the end of round one. Kamisori is the winner." Temari said from her perch as Lee got back to his feet.

Kankurou, not being a very polite person, was practically ogling at the girl. Several of the council members were practically doing the same, knowing how skilled Lee was.

"She's not human." The painted shinobi muttered, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

This comment caught the attention of the Kazekage and he began to consider what his brother had said. He'd have to watch her very carefully if that was indeed the case.

"That was very good. But this next round will be mine." The spandex-wearing ninja said, still just as confident.

Nodding, the 'future' kunoichi took her usual stance and Lee took his.

"Begin!" the starting cry echoed and Lee was, once again, gone. But soon he was found, right in front of Kamisori. He unleashed the signature Konoha Whirlwind, giving her only a fraction of a second to twist her body over backwards and plant her hands on the ground before swinging her legs over her body, catching the green blur in the process. She managed to throw him over her body and stand up, but not before he could kick her square in the back, sending her body hard into the stone wall, a large crater forming. She slumped to the ground on one knee, wiping a small line of blood from the corner of her mouth. The way her back bent when his foot hit her was thought to be impossible, and when she stood, Lee let out a soft gasp.

"You shouldn't be able to stand. That should have broken your back." He mumbled, staring at her as if she was a freak of nature.

"That's right… Stare like they all do. That's just what I need." She spat at him, letting out a rather feral growl. "It's innate, after all." She added, a wicked grin suddenly forming. "And that reminds me… I owe you." With that, she was gone. Next thing, she had landed her fist square in Lee's still staring face.

"What the Hell!?" Kankurou let out, jumping to his feet and leaning over the bar to get a better look.

Lee had caught himself and rubbed his cheek gently as he got to his feet. He had obviously struck a nerve with her and squinted his eyes, still trying to understand her. She seemed… angry. Unnaturally angry. This was his chance. She wasn't on guard. Seizing the advantage, he rocketed forward, catching her with the Konoha whirlwind. His foot hit her hard in the stomach, her body hitting the ground and rolling backwards over herself several times before finally stopping, flat on her back. She didn't try to get up for about a minute, in which time Temari had decreed Lee the winner.

Furring his brows, Lee watched her as she got up. She certainly didn't get up like she was hurt physically, but she was indeed hurt emotionally.

_'Even here, in a world of NINJA'S, they think I'm a freak.' _She fretted, a soft frown forming on her face.

She stood up none the less, hanging her head so that her face was near completely obscured before taking her stance once more. As he stared at her, Lee finally understood her name when he saw her 

eyes glaring out at him. They looked like, well, razors. Swallowing his slight discomfort, he took his stance and stared back at her.

"Final round, Begin!" the blonde kunoichi shouted from her place among the 'judges.'

And so the fight began. This match proved to be the longest. It took several minutes before one made a mistake. One threw a punch from the behind the other, but the punch was dodged and the arm of the 'puncher' was grabbed so that they could be held in place while the leg of the 'punchee' came up beneath the 'puncher' and said person was flipped onto the ground.

"The winner… Is…"

Kamisori let out a sigh. She was seated on the ground, recovering a bit before her next bout. That last move she pulled on Lee was a bit of a strain, because even on normal circumstances it was meant as a paralysis move. When used correctly it could easily break an opponent's back, but, luckily, she softened the blow enough to only leave him with a major, major, backache. When Kankurou approached, she turned away from him, staying in her cross-legged sitting position.

"Hey." He murmured, kneeling down next to her.

She didn't respond, just stared at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resting a hand on her shoulder in a mild attempt to break through to her.

"Nothing." Kamisori finally answered, finally lifting her head up a little.

"Don't tell me nothing. I'm not stupid." The male pointed out, glaring at her accusingly.

"Could've fooled me." The female muttered, rolling her eyes.

He glared daggered at her for a few seconds before a smile broke on to his face."Man, I can't stay mad of you. That's not fair." He pointed out indignantly, shoving her a little.

"That's a first." She replied, shoving him back.

From there, the shoving began. He'd shoved her, she'd shove him. Back and forth they went until they actually began pushing each other over. Gai was the first to interrupt, practically hitting her in the face when he gave her a thumbs-up. She fell onto her back because he had caught her off guard.

"That was some fine work. Nice job. The power of youth is strong in you." The rather masculine sensei said, placing his hands on his hips. After saying so, he disappeared, leaving Kankurou to haul Kamisori back into a sitting position before she began the 'shove war' again.

Temari interrupted their spree a second time by announcing that Kamisori's next 'challenger' had arrived.

"Wish me luck." The female muttered, getting to her feet, leaving Kankurou with a slight pout because he had lost his shove buddy. He liked her already. Mostly because she didn't hit him upside the head every chance she got. Unlike a certain other kunoichi who happened to share the house with him. He got to his feet before deciding to return to the 'judge's booth'.

"I like her. She's pretty cool." He declared as he took his seat next to his brother, who seemed deep in thought.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" the painted male asked, shifting his position so he could look at the redhead.

"Just considering what you said before." The way he spoke implied that he didn't want to be questioned further.

Shrugging, Kankurou turned back towards the arena and saw Kamisori loading her pockets with shuriken and kunai. He glanced at his new friend's opponent and frowned seeing a face he hoped that he wouldn't. The girl stood talking to Temari but stopped when the rogue ninja approached.

"So, I finally get to meet you Matsuri-san. I expect you to be good since you trained with Gaara a few years ago." Kamisori said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Matsuri stared at her for a moment. Who had told her about that?

And upon hearing this, the girl's sensei's eyes widened slightly. He glanced to his older brother, who merely shrugged and shook his head. He then looked to Temari, who also shrugged.

_'How did she know that…?' _The Kazekage thought to himself. This girl was becoming more puzzling by the minute. She seemed to know what to expect from certain people, and things about them that most people wouldn't know. Heck, she even knew all the council member's names, including his. Only his siblings called him by his name. To everyone else, he was 'Lord Kazekage', or 'Kazekage-sama', something along those lines. She acted like the queen of the world. Therefore, she was a threat. He'd have to see how she did against Matsuri.

"This fight is strictly Ninjutsu. This time you can weapons and you can also use evasive Taijutusu, but no offensive." Temari rambled. Matsuri was glaring at her opponent, while Kamisori had a rather Sasuke-ish appearance. Uncaring, blank, inattentive, the lot. Heck, she even stuck her hands in her pockets. But then a thought hit her.

_'Shit! I don't know any Ninjutsu. I mean… I know the hand seals, but, I've never actually done any. __Kuso… Hell, I don't even know if I have chakra. __How am I supposed to do Ninjutsu without chakra?'_

"Get ready." Temari said as the beginning warning. Matsuri took a rather usual stance, and Kamisori took her own. Her body was at a slight angle, one hand down by her hip and the other by her chest with her palm facing out. On both hands, her fingers were curled naturally since she wasn't purposely straightening her fingers out. Her head was still lowered, her eyes glinting with obvious danger. The atmosphere was unsettling, and finally it was shattered when Temari's voice called out, "Begin!"

A/N: Well, that's chapter two. I hope Kamisori-san didn't seem too Mary-Sueish. :( I sometimes get carried away. And I'm not the best at fight scenes. R&R please!


End file.
